Anna
by Nemessys
Summary: RenxTamao .. Mi particular adaptación de la pelícual de Hitchcock Rebecca. Ella es una joven humilde. Él, un rico viudo. ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran? ¿Y si hay un terrible secreto acerca de su mujer?


**Febrero.o6**

**Basado en la película de Alfred Hitchcock "_Rebecca_".

* * *

**

La pasada noche soñé que volvía a Manderley. Parecía que estaba junto a la verja de hierro que conducía a la entrada, y, durante un instante, no podía entrar; el camino estaba cerrado para mí. Después, como todos los soñadores, de golpe me fueron otorgados poderes sobrenaturales, y atravesé la barrera como un espíritu. El camino se perdía frente a mí, retorciéndose y girando como siempre, pero a medida que avanzaba, me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado. La naturaleza había seguido su curso y, poco a poco, había invadido el camino con sus largos y tenaces dedos. Cada vez más hería al pobre sendero que había sido nuestro camino. Y al final, ahí estaba Manderley. Manderley, secreta y silenciosa; el tiempo no podría borrar la perfecta simetría de esas paredes. La luna seguía un extraño juego en los muros de la mansión. Y de golpe, parecía que había luz en sus ventanas. Y después… una nube ocultaba la luna, y durante un instante era como una oscura mano que tapaba mi cara. La ilusión se fue con ella. No queda rastro del pasado en sus calladas paredes. Nunca podremos volver a Manderley. Eso es cierto. Pero a veces, en mis sueños, regreso a esos extraños días de mi vida que comenzaron en el Sur de Francia.

* * *

_Se acercó al precipicio. Las rocas eran puntiagudas… posiblemente se haría bastante daño si caía. El mar batía sus aguas con furia, pero, desde tan arriba, solo era un agradable murmullo. Algunas piedrecitas se desprendieron y cayeron al vacío. Dio un paso más hacia el borde…_

_-¡No¡Espera!_

_-¿Se puede saber porqué demonios estás gritando?_

_Me paré en mitad del camino, paralizada. No sabía qué responder._

_-¿Quién eres¿Qué estás mirando?_

_Él era brusco, pero destilaba clase, orgullo y dinero. Tenía un aura alrededor de prepotencia y orgullo, un aura que no dejaba acercarse a la gente fácilmente, y que, a la vez, los atraía. Y después estaba esa mirada dorada y ese atractivo innato. Ese aire misterioso. Ese inexplicable encanto._

_-Yo… lo siento, de verdad. No pretendía quedarme mirando… es que pensé…_

_-Oh, pensaste eso¿no? Bueno¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_-Solo paseaba._

_-Pues sigue paseando, no te quedes aquí gritando._

_Y yo, intimidada por él, seguí mi camino._

* * *

Mi nombre es Tamao. Estoy al servicio de una mujer adinerada llamada Kino Asakura, cuyo marido murió hace ya bastantes años. Tiene aires de seguridad y grandeza, y le encanta codearse con la jet set, pretendiendo formar parte de ella. En realidad, a mí solo me parece una snob, pero me trata bastante bien, y hasta que encuentra algo mejor, no está tan mal. Me trajo con ella al casino de Montecarlo, en busca de celebridades, pero, como no deja de rezongar, en temporada baja no hay casi nadie.

Y entonces aparece él, bien trajeado, bien afeitado, y apestando a colonia cara. No la ve, pero ella a él sí, y enseguida le llama.

-¡Pero sí es Ren Tao!

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo está?

-Soy Kino Asakura. Es un placer encontrarte aquí en Monte… estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de encontrar a algún conocido. Pero¡siéntese a tomar un café! –se dirige a mí. –El señor Tao va a tomar un café conmigo, así que avisa al camarero.

-Me temo que debo contradecirla, señora. Serán ustedes quienes tomen una taza de café conmigo. _Garçon_, un café por favor.

Continuan hablando, yo escuchando en silencio, sin quejarme, pues ese era mi deber, hasta que aquel hombre me pregunta:

-¿Qué piensas de Montecarlo¿O no piensas nada en absoluto?

-Eh… Creo que es bastante artificial.

Más tarde, Kino Asakura me regañaría por esas palabras; algo sobre "torpes intentos de entrar en la conversación", aunque pronto degenera en su juventud, y un escritor, y… algo sobre la muerte de _su _esposa, a la que adoraba.

La señora Asakura se pondría enferma al día siguiente, y estaría en cama durante unos cuantos días, lo cual me dio a mí gran libertad a la hora de disfrutar de mi estancia en Montecarlo.

Mi primer contacto consciente y voluntario con el señor Tao fue a la hora de la comida; él insistió en que comiera con él, y, tímidamente, acepté.

-Siento haber sido tan rudo ayer. La única excusa que puedo ofrecer es que me he vuelto brusco por vivir solo.

-En realidad no lo fuiste. Bueno, solo quería estar solo.

-Dime. ¿La señora Asakura es una amiga, o es otra clase de relación?

-Me da trabajo. Digamos que soy una compañía pagada.

-No sabía que la compañía pudiera comprarse.

-Busqué compañía en el diccionario, y decía algo así como "amigo del alma".

-La verdad es que no envidio tu privilegio.

La conversación derivó a mi familia, y… bueno. Simplemente se lo conté. Mi madre murió hace muchos años, y me quedé solo con mi padre, así que cuando él murió, conseguí este trabajo. Mi padre era pintor. Se dedicaba a pintar un solo árbol, que él consideraba perfecto. Era genial, pero nadie le comprendía. Y mientras, yo me sentaba a hacer bocetos y garabatos.

-¿Vas a ir a dibujar algo esta tarde?

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Dónde?

-No sé, aún no lo he decidido.

-Ya te llevo yo, en coche.

A partir de ahí, comenzamos a vernos a diario. Ponía la excusa de clases de tenis ante la señora Asakura y él me lleva por todos los alrededores en su coche, y bueno… es posible que, con el roce… comenzara a cogerle cierto cariño. Me encanta dibujarle, es todo un desafío para mí, pues su expresión cambia constantemente. Sobretodo… cuando menciono el mar. Siempre evita esos temas. No sé por qué.

Pero de todos modos… hace mucho que no me siento tan bien.

* * *

_Este capítulo en realidad es un experimento. Me gustó mucho la película y quise probar, nada más. No sé si os gustará aunque en realidad lo interesante empezará a partir de ahora, pero aquí está._

_La primera parte es la traducción más aproximada que pude hacer del guión original de la peli en inglés, y los diálogos son así mismo, meras traducciones._

_Quiero agradecer además a Krmn sk, que siendo tan prolífica ella me anima a crear un fic tras otro mala persona, así empiezo mil y no acabo ni uno ¬¬# xD Un beso guapa._

_Espero que os guste._


End file.
